


Hospital

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hospital

Clint hated the hospitals,  
Or any kind of medical staff.   
Most of his childhood was spent,   
In an hospital,   
Due to his father's abuse.  
He had seen the knowing looks of the doctors.   
The sympathetic looks of nurses.  
They all knew.  
But didn't do anything.


End file.
